Strangers
by Writer Noire
Summary: Dipper's outside Northwest Manor looking hopelessly at his former girlfriend. They were strangers now since her family took 'drastic' measures against them. Now he sings a song that fits his ol situation.


Hey was taking a break for May, but I thought what the hell I'll post one-shots or songfics. Gotta keep my skill up. Anyways I don't own the song or Gravity Falls(as if I had to say that) I just own the story. Anyways enjoy and review.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dipper was outside Northwest Manor. 15 years old and he was standing at his ex's house. Preston Northwest was being a jerk and banned Dipper from Pacifica. Though the rich man's rules were normally ignored, he had an advantage. He wiped Pacifica's memories. Preston didn't erase Dipper's memories. The Northwest wanted him to suffer.

The Pines Boy sighed sadly as he saw Pacifica and *insert rich/snobby name here* talking and having a good time. Taking out his phone he found the song Mabel got him. It was a sweet song that for perfectly for his situation. Something inside him built up and made his lips and voice move with the music.

(Save me, I'm drowning so deep in the darkness.

I'm waiting for your touch to stop this.

There's smoke blinding us with goodbyes,

and I keep hope. Cause this

feeling's different and I know,

I've staggered so long that it can't go.

Alleviate me, I'll be fine. In time.

Please remember that I miss you.

Young and reckless, what did we do?

Broken promise, gone forever.

Maybe one day we'll get better.

Right by your side, that's where I'll be.

In a heart-beat if you ask me.

Let's stay strangers like we're meant to.

Oh, I wonder if you miss me too.)

Dipper let the instrumental part play and not noticing a certain blonde haired girl walking towards the gate.

Pacifica was taking a break from her parent's suggested date. Though she was happy with her life something wasn't right. Her summer memories were a blank and the only thing she can remember is waving a brown haired boy a goodbye from her manor.

Now she was outside taking a break. Her date was a massive narcissist and she had a small (massive) pet peeve about that. However once she was outside she heard music and found someone sitting down singing. Pacifica headed the song before somewhere. Again most of her memories was a blank. But when the instrumental part was starting to end her mouth began forming words as she began singing the song.

[Find me, I'm waiting right here where you left me.

Still shredded and bruised, but I'm breathing.

Be brave for me, ignore their eyes. Just try.

We're dancers, and I've picked

petals looking for answers, and

I've received these edges from chances.

Indelible, but I'll be fine. In time.]

Dipper froze as he knew where that voice belonged. Slowly turning his face and saw Pacifica with her eyes closed and singing the song.

[Please remember that I miss you.

Not caring is so hard to do.

Everything we loved together,

It's not the same without you there.

Feels like you were just beside me.

How did time go by so quickly?

Now we're strangers, but I miss you.

Oh, I wonder if you miss me too.]

'This is so familiar. I feel like I know something I don't.' She thought.

'I do miss you. More than you know.' Dipper thought.

([Whoa-oh-oh-oh.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh.])

Pacifica opened her eyes slightly to see a familiar person singing with her. When their eyes met something clicked in her mind. The boy from three years ago looks like him except he's older than she remembered.

Please remember, don't forget me.

I'll be leaving this heart empty.

Burn our bridge, are you still there?

All these endless circles do nothing, and

I don't know, why I can't just let you go.

Can we go back? Can we start again?

Because I need you.

Oh, I wonder if you need me too.

Dipper gulped after seeing her stare at him. Pacifica felt a small blush when she noticed his uncomfortable stare. She coughed and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Pacifica Northwest, stranger." Dipper saw the same hand he held with affection once before reaching out, grabbing it, and shaking her hand.

"Dipper Pines. I hope we won't be strangers for long." He said.


End file.
